


Sewn in

by Hogwarts_687



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Umbridge and Bellatrix are a couple, and a crack fic, but there is no tag, it is a crack ship, so read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_687/pseuds/Hogwarts_687
Summary: Dolores can not find her disciplinary hearing cloak, what has her darling Bellatrix been up to?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Sewn in

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complete Crack fic that I hope you enjoy!

“Bella darling?”

“Yes honey?”

Dolores walked in the wooden door frame to see her wife’s black curly locks adorably swung over her shoulder as she turned around from the breakfast table; Her lip upturned in the smirk which never failed to cause Dolores to smile.

“Have you seen my disciplinary hearing cloak? There is a man on trial today who really ought to be locked up. I have already asked that good-for-nothing, useless house elf but I have had no luck” Dolores asked, with the high pitched giggle that Bellatrix can not help but smile at.

“Oh?” She then proceeded to turn around and when she turned back she had a brown package in hand.

“Go on! Open it!” Bellatrix nudged.

Dolores did as she was told and proceeded to carefully open the brown wrapping.

”My cloak!” she exclaimed, she then turned confused, “Why have you got my cloak all wrapped up?” at these words Bellatrix stood up, took the brown paper out her wife's hands, silently cast "Incendio” and then proceeded to take the cloak out Dolores’ soft hands, opened it up and swung it around. Bellatrix’s pale hands softly caressed Dolores’ silky, brown locks as she clipped it around her neck. 

“Thank you darling, but I still don't-” before Dolores could finish her sentence Bellatrix had put a finger to her mouth.

“The Dark Lord is calling me now. I must go but turn you right sleeve down.” and with that Bellatrix placed a kiss on her forehead and apparated away.

Once Bellatrix had gone, Dolores slowly turned her cuff down to find a Cat embroidered with words “love from Bella” sewn below in bright pink. Dolores’ smile could not grow any larger, her eyes twinkled with love and tears of happiness. “You cheeky lady! How I love you!” she whispered to herself.

Dolores ate half a piece of toast, then used the Floo Network to get to the ministry.   
“Ahh! Dolores! How wonderful to see you!” Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge greeted.  
“Cornelious!” Dolores turned to face him, his lime-green bowler hat flowing from the light of the fireplace behind him, “Shall we go down to the hearing?” with a firm nod from the Minister, the two got in a lift which took them down to the courtroom.

Once down at the Department of Mysteries, the minister turned left to speak to Lucius Malfoy. Dolores turned right and once she sat in her seat, being one of the three already in the room, she took a picture of Bella out her pocket. It was her favourite picture, Bella wearing a bright pink frilly dress, holding a white, fluffy cat, laughing, throwing her head back. 

Perhaps once or twice she found herself caught in a daydream; dreaming of home while this man before her would be locked away in azkaban. A smile crossed her features as she thought of her wife and she snuggled in matching pink pyjamas

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please review!


End file.
